Always
by vampoof94
Summary: Katniss is glad that Johanna is still right beside her through anything. Katniss x Johanna Joniss :D


The dreams would never stop no matter how much time passed. She would always see all the people she killed in her worst nightmares. All the fear, blood, and final cries before they died. They would remain with her until she finally died. Katniss would wake up screaming every night until someone came rushing to her side or until she passed out from exhaustion. The games were over and she was safe for the time being, yet she wasn't safe from all the horrid dreams. She lost a lot of people that she loved, but a few things kept her going. She wasn't the only one having nightmares, she wasn't the only one who lost someone she loved, and she had Johanna.

…**...**

Katniss woke up screaming in terror after a particularly bad dream and bolted upright. Sweat dripped down from her neck and she felt tears sliding down her cheeks. She heard someone slam her door open and felt arms embrace her. She knew the arms. They wrapped around her every time she cried out in fear from her nightmares. Johanna pulled Katniss close to her and she placed a soft kiss on her head.

"Hey now. It's okay Kat. It's just a dream. You're fine." Johanna tried to soothe the girl as best as she could and Katniss slowly started to calm down.

"Jo?" Katniss looked at Johanna and wrapped her own arms around her.

"It's okay Katniss. We're okay."

"Jo...stay with me?"

"Of course I will." Johanna laid down and pulled Katniss with her. Katniss turned and laid her head on Johanna's chest.

"Thank you." Katniss slowly started to fall asleep and Johanna sighed. She hated these nightmares because she knew they would never leave.

…**...**

Once morning came around, both girls were sound asleep in each others arms. Sunlight poured in from the windows and lit up the room. Katniss woke up and opened her eyes.

"Ugh." She covered her eyes from the light and lifted her head to see Johanna. The previous nights events came back to her and she sighed. She had made Johanna worry once again and come to her side to calm her down. Sure she had to run into Johanna's room before to calm her down, but Katniss hated worrying Johanna.

"Morning Kat." Johanna yawned and rubbed Katniss's back soothingly. Katniss loved the feeling of Johanna rubbing her back and she snuggled closer to the other girl.

"Morning Jo."

"Are you feeling okay now?"

"I'm fine now. We should get up."

"Just a few more minutes?" Johanna asked with a small smile. Katniss chuckled and nodded against Johanna's chest.

"I guess we can. It's not like I want to actually get up you know. I'd love to stay in bed all day and snuggle."

"Of course you would. You're just a big teddy bear."

"Me? You're the teddy bear Jo." A knock at the door made both girls look up and sigh. Nobody else knew that they were dating, and everyone thought Katniss and Peeta were a thing. Johanna moved Katniss off of her and sat up. Katniss felt sadness wash over her when the warmth from Johanna left. She got up out of bed and went to answer the door while Johanna ran into the bathroom to hide. Katniss opened the door and found Gale standing there with a big grin on his face.

"Hey catnip."

"Gale?" Katniss was surprised to see him standing there.

"Want to come hunting with me?"

"Now? As in right now?" Katniss asked.

"Yeah. We have permission."

"All right. Give me a minute."

"Sure thing." Katniss turned and walked into the bathroom where Johanna was sitting on the edge of the bathtub while staring at the floor.

"Leaving?"

"Gale wants me to go hunting with him."

"Whatever." Johanna stood up and pinned Katniss against the wall.

"Jo?"

"Come to my room when you get back. I want to cuddle and read a book." Johanna grinned and Katniss chuckled before leaning in and placing a kiss on Johanna's lips.

"I'll be there."

"You better or else I'll hunt you down."

"I know you will." Katniss smiled when Johanna leaned in to kiss her this time. She pushed Johanna away and turned to leave the bathroom. When she got out, Gale was sitting on her bed holding a pine cone. Katniss blushed.

"Why do you have this?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Well I don't remember you collecting these until you met Johanna."

"Well they are for Johanna." Katniss said as she took the pine cone away from Gale and set it on her bedside table.

"Really now. You have a thing for her now too?"

"Gale!"

"Whatever. Let's go hunting." Gale stood up and walked out the door. Katniss clenched her jaw as her thoughts began to eat away at her. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Don't let that asshole get to you Kat."

"He's my best friend Jo...he is starting to hate me."

"You still going?"

"Yeah." Katniss moved away from Johanna and left the room. "I'll be back later Johanna."

Johanna frowned even more. Katniss usually stuck to calling her Jo unless she wasn't in a good mood or when they were around others.

"Better be back Katniss."

…**...**

Katniss aimed her bow towards a squirrel that was perched up on a tree. She had already killed a few birds and a couple rabbits, so once she shot this squirrel, they could head back. Gale had been pretty silent thus far and Katniss knew a lecture or something was coming. She had been waiting the entire time for it. She took a deep breath and let the arrow fly through the air and embed itself in the squirrel.

"We're alone right now Katniss. Wanna tell me what's going on between you and Johanna?"

Katniss went and picked up her squirrel and sighed. She wanted to come out here to relax not feel even more trapped. "Gale she's my friend."

"You seem to be more than friends."

"Let's go back."

"Running away?"

"I cannot believe we are arguing over this."

"I'm just asking you something Katniss." Gale stepped in front of her and she had to stop in her tracks.

"You really want to know Gale? Yes I'm dating her! She isn't expecting anything that I can't do. She listens to me and treats me kindly. She knows what I've been through and knows that sometimes I just need my space unlike you." Katniss pushed Gale away and took off. She left him staring after her.

…**...**

Johanna was curled up on her bed waiting for her girlfriend to get back. She was worried. Katniss had left in a pretty bad mood and Johanna could only wait until she returned to cheer her up. Not that she was any good at that kind of thing. She was better at making people hate her, yet Katniss had been different. She knew Johanna was mean, but she could see why she hated to be around others. The hunger games had changed them, and they were glad they had each other. It felt good to have someone who understands what you've been through. You could be yourself. Johanna lifted her head when her door opened without a knock.

"Kat?"

"Hey Jo." Katniss kicked her boots off and snuggled up close to Johanna.

"How was the hunt?"

"Good. A very good catch today."

"And Gale?"

"I left him." Katniss stated. There was hardly any emotion in her voice at all. Johanna sighed and pulled Katniss closer to her.

"What happened?"

"I told him about us."

Johanna made Katniss lift her head. "And that's fine. So what if he knows? Look Kat we knew it wasn't going to be easy telling anyone. Gale loved you and I took you first. He's going to need time to get over it. He won't hate you for it."

Katniss stared at Johanna in shock. "I think you got better at saying things." Johanna blushed.

"Uh yeah...I may have spent the entire time you were gone thinking. But did it make sense?"

"Yeah. Maybe I should go talk to him and apologize..."

"You can tomorrow. Like I said earlier I want to cuddle." Johanna smirked and Katniss smiled. She felt a lot better about everything and Johanna was right. Gale needed time to accept her and Johanna's relationship.

"Can I spend the night?"

"Well someone needs to help me with my nightmares." Johanna joked.

"Thank you Jo. I'm glad I have you."

"Always Kat. I'll always be right beside you."


End file.
